


Los Sentimientos de un Cazador

by Killkiri



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Sad and Happy, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killkiri/pseuds/Killkiri
Summary: Killua se reencuentra con Gon después de de 2 años sin verlo, y aunque el lazo de amistad que comparten no se ha roto, nuevos y confusos sentimientos empiezan a surgir en la mente del joven cazador.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Reunión x Y x Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Gracias a los que decidan darle una oportunidad a esta historia.
> 
> Todos los capítulos están terminados (aunque tal vez vuelva a escribir el último xD no estoy muy convencido del final), así que subiré los primeros dos ahora y después serán uno o dos a la semana.
> 
> Hay mucho drama, lo se jejeje pero que les puedo decir... me gusta el drama
> 
> PD: La historia es bastante corta y en general los capítulos son pequeños (no más de 1000 palabras)... aún así es pero que la disfruten.

Sentado en la terraza de una pequeña cafetería, Killua tamborilea sus dedos suavemente contra la mesa, había llegado mucho antes de la hora acordada; lo cual es un signo claro del nerviosismo que sentía por el encuentro. En ese momento, la puerta del establecimiento se abre, dando paso a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color miel; quien, claramente apurado, escanea con la mirada el lugar en busca de la persona con quien había quedado de verse.

Killua inmediatamente reconoce al otro chico y se levanta torpemente, casi derramando la tasa de café que, fría y sin probar, se encontraba junto a su mano derecha; rápidamente recupera la compostura y levanta el brazo para llamar la atención del recién llegado.

\- ¡¡Killua!!- exclama el chico pelinegro mientras corre hacia su amigo y, sin detenerse, se lanza hacia él para abrazarlo con tal fuerza, que por un momento le hace perder el equilibrio.

El cuerpo de Killua experimenta una mezcla de emociones: alivio, felicidad y algo extraño, que jamás había sentido: una presión en el estómago como si hubiera comido animales vivos y estos estuvieran moviéndose dentro de él e intentando escapar; un tono rojo se manifiesta en su rostro y con mucho esfuerzo logra decir - Hola Gon, me da gusto verte -.

Gon se separa de su amigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, procede a sentarse junto a él y casi sin poder contener la risa le dice - No has cambiado nada Killua, sigues tan serio como siempre y aún te dan vergüenza las muestras de cariño-.

Este comentario solo causa que el rojo en el rostro de Killua se intensifique y que grite - Tooooonto, eso no es cierto – mientras también se sienta y esconde la cara detrás del menú de la cafetería.

Las siguientes horas transcurren rápidamente, mientras los dos chicos conversan sobre las aventuras que vivieron durante el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, la familiaridad vuelve a ellos rápidamente y pronto parece como si nunca se hubieran separado. Poco antes del anochecer, y después de consumir varias rondas de pasteles, helados y todo tipo de postres, los dos amigos se despiden con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un afectuoso abrazo.

\- Estoy muy feliz de verte nuevamente Killua y aún más porque estaremos juntos de nuevo, al menos por un tiempo -.

\- Si…, bueno nos vemos mañana, descansa –

Gon infla las mejillas como un gesto de enfado, provocando que Killua sienta una punzada en el pecho - Que malo eres, ¿ni siquiera vas a decir que también te da gusto verme?

El rostro de Killua se pinta de rojo nuevamente - de verdad eres tonto, claro que me da gusto – dice mientras salta al techo de la casa más cercana y se aleja rápidamente. Gon ríe por lo bajo mientras lo observa alejarse, después comienza a caminar por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad tarareando alegremente una canción.

Ya por la noche, habiendo entrenado, cenado y tomado una ducha; Killua se dispone a dormir, sin embargo, al cerrar los ojos el recuerdo de su reencuentro con Gon aparece en su mente, causando la misma extraña sensación en el estómago que experimentó previamente. Confundido, lo atribuye al hecho de ver a su amigo después de casi tres años sin saber mucho de él y, tratando de restar importancia al asunto piensa –“Necesito dormir, los próximos días serán muy importantes, mi cuerpo y mente deben de estar en condiciones óptimas, no puedo desconcentrarme pensando en cosas sin importancia”-. Con esto por fin logra convencerse a sí mismo y al cabo de poco tiempo el sueño se apodera de él.


	2. Cambio x Y x Mandamientos

Killua se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, con el objetivo de tener tiempo suficiente para templar su nen y tomar un desayuno apropiado en relación con el arduo día que seguramente le espera.

Después de su sesión de entrenamiento y mientras come un abundante tazón de arroz con huevo, decide ver otra vez el video donde Cheadle explica la mecánica del nuevo examen que deberán tomar todos los cazadores; pues considera que tal vez exista alguna pista o información relevante escondida en el discurso de la presidenta, que sirva de ayuda en la evaluación.

Desde que la nueva cabeza de la asociación ha estado en funciones, su objetivo principal ha sido reformar tanto el examen de cazador como los diez mandamientos de la organización. Como resultado de estas modificaciones, se determinó que los cazadores activos y con licencia, deberán presentar una nueva certificación para demostrar que tienen la calidad técnica, moral, física, emocional e intelectual para formar parte de la asociación de cazadores. Cualquier persona que se niegue a tomar el examen, sin una razón justificada, perderá inmediatamente su licencia.

El chico Zoldyck medita sobre las palabras de Cheadle y no puede evitar pensar en Leorio y Kurapika, pues sabe que ninguno de los dos tomará el examen; el primero por encontrarse en un país lejano realizando el servicio social necesario para obtener su título de médico; y el segundo por estar en medio de una extraña misión secreta. Killua espera que la asociación considere como justificada la ausencia de sus amigos y les permita presentar el examen en otra ocasión, pues perder su licencia sería un duro golpe para ellos.

Una vez terminado su desayuno y habiendo concluido que el discurso de la presidenta no tenía ninguna pista oculta, Killua se apresura a prepararse para salir rumbo al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la primera fase del examen.

Al llegar a su destino, el chico de pelo blanco se sorprende un poco al ver que el edificio parece ser una vieja escuela, en el lugar se encuentra ya, la mayoría de los cazadores que participarán en la prueba, Killua reconoce a varios de ellos e incluso saluda a algunos como Morel, Satotz y Hanzo; sin embargo, no parece haber rastro de Gon por ningún lugar. Al no poder encontrar a su amigo, Killua se dirige al módulo de registro, donde le asignan el número 672 y posteriormente ingresa al edificio en espera de que dé inicio el examen.

El interior del lugar se encuentra dominado por un pulcro y elegante vestíbulo con piso de madera que en lo absoluto parece corresponder con la gastada apariencia del exterior del edificio; a ambos lados del vestíbulo se localizan unas escaleras que llevan a los pisos superiores, y en el fondo se encuentran dos puertas, una con un letrero donde se lee “1 - 500” y otra donde se aprecia “500 - 872”.

Killua se dirige hacia la puerta que corresponde al número que le fue asignado y encuentra en su interior varias filas de escritorios numerados, después de encontrar el suyo y una vez instalado en su lugar, ve a Gon sentado varias filas delante de él, luciendo una expresión de notable confusión. El peliblanco decide ir a saludar y dar ánimos a su amigo, cuando de pronto una voz proveniente de las bocinas instaladas en el techo del aula se escucha - ¡El examen comenzará dentro de cinco minutos, a todos los participantes se les solicita ubicarse en el lugar que les fue asignado inmediatamente! -.

Al escuchar esto, Killua observa como Gon reacciona moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro y piensa - Pobre Gon, cuando se pone nervioso se ve tan... ¿lindo?, ¿gracioso? Si, definitivamente se ve muy gracioso cuando no sabe que hacer -.

Momentos después entra al aula el examinador de la primera parte del examen, se trata de Kanzai, uno de los miembros del Zodiaco, quien procede a explicar a los participantes en qué consistirá la prueba:

\- ¡Escuchen bien! La primera parte del nuevo examen tiene como objetivo verificar su capacidad intelectual para ser parte de la asociación de cazadores, por lo que deberán contestar satisfactoriamente una prueba escrita sobre temas que consideramos fundamentales. Esta fase tendrá una duración de dos horas y únicamente aprobarán quienes contesten correctamente el 90% de las 250 preguntas que componen el examen-.

Killua mira un poco preocupado como con cada frase dicha por Kanzai, los ojos de Gon se hacen más y más grandes en un gesto de terror puro.

\- Bueno, espero que estén preparados, la primera fase del nuevo examen de cazadores comienza ¡AHORA! - En el momento en que Kanzai termina su frase un documento con las preguntas a responder se materializa en cada escritorio. - Por cierto, los exámenes están hechos con nen así que ni se les ocurra intentar hacer trampa, recuerden tienen únicamente dos horas, pueden comenzar -. Dicho esto, el Zodiaco se sienta en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y vigilando atentamente a los examinados.


	3. Examen x Y x Tensión

En el instante en que el examen se materializó sobre el escritorio de Killua, esté procedió a leer atentamente cada una de las preguntas; aunque ésta era una situación poco familiar para él, su entrenamiento para mantener la calma y trabajar bajo presión lo ayudó a encontrar la forma más eficiente de resolver la prueba.

En primer lugar, decidió clasificar las preguntas de acuerdo con su tema, para lo cual eligió seis categorías: aspectos básicos del nen, tipos de usuarios nen, organización de la asociación de cazadores, historia de la asociación de cazadores, estándares en el manejo de peligros y amenazas, y políticas específicas de acceso y comportamiento en regiones con restricciones legales. Su siguiente paso fue marcar las preguntas en relación con la probabilidad que tenía de contestarlas correctamente; de esta forma podía dejar las más difíciles para el final y así no perder tiempo de forma innecesaria.

Con su plan de acción debidamente trazado, Killua se permitió relajarse unos momentos y echar un vistazo a Gon, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente al ver a su amigo con los ojos dando vuelta en espiral y sin aparente intención de comenzar a leer la prueba – Vamos, Gon, sé que puedes hacerlo – pensaba el chico de pelo blanco – solo concéntrate, la mayoría de las preguntas no son tan complicadas, con las experiencias que hemos vivido sé que eres capaz de contestarlas -.

Killua sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar a su amigo, y que deberá confiar en que logrará superar ese reto él solo; por lo tanto, enfoca la mirada en su examen y comienza a responderlo. Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, suelta una exhalación de alivio al haber terminado la prueba, procede a revisar sus respuestas una última vez – creo que esto será suficiente, no pude resolver todas las preguntas, pero considerando el margen de error que tenemos, no debería tener problema para aprobar -. Satisfecho con su desempeño, se levanta del escritorio para entregar al examinador su prueba, y antes de salir del salón voltea hacía a Gon, quien ahora contesta su examen con tal intensidad, que pareciera estar luchando a muerte con un formidable enemigo.

Al ver salir a Gon del edificio donde se llevó a cabo la primera fase del examen, Killua grita su nombre para llamar la atención y éste camina lentamente hacía donde está sentado su amigo.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? – pregunta el chico de pelo blanco.

\- Este... pues al principio estaba muy perdido, de verdad Killua, no me podía mover, creí que no lo lograría; pero Bisky me ayudó y al final pude contestar casi todas las preguntas, así que creo que me fue bien -.

\- ¿Bisky te ayudó?, ¿Cómo?, ¿estás consciente de que si se dan cuenta que hiciste trampa te reprobarán?, ¿verdad? – le espeta Killua a su amigo en un gesto de desaprobación.

\- No Killua, no hicimos trampa ¡de verdad! – dice Gon mientras agita las manos rápidamente - Bisky no me ayudó con las respuestas, en realidad no sé qué hizo… sentí como si se metiera en mi mente y me diera la confianza que necesitaba -.

La mirada del chico de pelo blanco se suavizo al escuchar esto. - Por cierto - continuó Gon - Kanzai-san me dijo que tardarán un poco en publicar los resultados así que podemos relajarnos mientras tanto, ¿tienes hambre? -.

Gon saca de su mochila un par de cajas bento y le entrega una a Killua - La hice para ti, espero que te guste -. El chico Zoldyck toma el almuerzo preparado por su amigo y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas le agradece. 

Varios minutos pasan en silencio mientras los chicos comen tranquilamente, cuando de pronto Gon pregunta – Oye Killua, este… ¿tienes novia? -.

El chico peliblanco casi se asfixia al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, cuando logra recuperar la respiración y mientras se golpea el pecho responde - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, así de la nada? -.

\- Perdón Killua, hace poco regresé a isla ballena y bueno… ya te había contado que normalmente me encargo de entretener a las señoritas que pasan por la isla; es solo que esta vez me pedían cosas que cuando era niño no tenía que hacer -.

\- ¿Qué te pedían que hicieras? - pregunta Killua mientras experimenta una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

\- Este… pues pedían que me quitara la ropa y – Gon no puede terminar la frase, pues en ese momento suena desde el edificio del examen una voz que anuncia que los resultados están listos.

Killua se levanta inmediatamente, no quería seguir escuchando a Gon, por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de alguien teniendo tal intimidad con su amigo, de forma que decide tomarlo por la muñeca y decirle – vamos Gon, seguro que ambos logramos aprobar el examen -.

Cuando los jóvenes cazadores llegan a la entrada del edificio ven dos lonas pegadas en su fachada, la primera contiene el nombre de los participantes que superaron la primera fase del examen. Killua rápidamente identifica su nombre entre los primeros de la lista y sigue bajando con la esperanza de encontrar el de Gon, entre más avanza, se incrementa su preocupación; hasta que llega al último nombre de la lista: Gon Freecss.

Killua se voltea hacia su amigo y espera a que éste termine de leer la lista, cuando llega a su nombre, el rostro de Gon se ilumina – Killua, ¡lo logramos! – grita mientras gira para abrazar al chico de pelo blanco, causándole una punzada en el estómago.

Cuando se separan, los chicos proceden a leer el contenido de la segunda lona, en esta se explica que la segunda fase del examen se llevará a cabo al día siguiente en un lugar llamado “las cataratas de la verdad”. Por lo que los participantes deberán viajar esa misma tarde hasta un grupo de cabañas que se encuentran cerca del lugar y pasar la noche allí en preparación para la siguiente prueba.

La felicidad inunda a Killua ante la idea de viajar nuevamente en compañía de su mejor amigo.


	4. Camino x Y x Amigos

Antes de ponerse en marcha, Gon y Killua investigan un poco sobre el lugar donde se llevará a cabo la segunda fase del examen. Con los desarrollos tecnológicos, ahora es mucho más fácil para los cazadores acceder a la información que requieren.

\- Al parecer, las cabañas donde pasaremos la noche están a unos 100 kilómetros de distancia desde aquí - comenta Killua a su amigo - El problema es que no existe ningún camino civilizado que nos lleve hasta allí, deberemos cruzar un denso bosque, probablemente lleno de plantas y animales peligrosos -.

\- Wow Killua, ¿puedes saber todo eso solo viendo tu celular?, - dice Gon sorprendido – pero bueno, un bosque no me asusta, hemos pasado por cosas mucho más difíciles juntos, ¿no es cierto? -.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes cómo funciona un teléfono inteligente?, que tonto eres - dice Killua de forma burlona, evadiendo la última parte del comentario de su amigo - pero tienes razón, si vamos con cuidado no tendremos problemas, creo que nos tomará unas tres horas llegar así que deberíamos irnos -.

\- Que malo eres Killua, siempre me dices tonto – Gon infla las mejillas, se levanta rápidamente y comienza a avanzar, unos metros más adelante se voltea hacia su amigo y le guiña el ojo con un gesto travieso – Es broma, vamos ¡apresurémonos! -.

Los chicos inician su camino mientras bromean alegremente, sin embargo, una vez rodeados de árboles comienzan a andar más despacio y en silencio, para poder detectar cualquier peligro que los amenace; avanzan cuidadosamente varios kilómetros en el bosque hasta que, acostumbrados a su terreno, se relajan un poco, por lo que Gon decide comenzar a hablar:

\- Oye Killua…recuerdas lo que estábamos hablando hace rato, ya sabes… sobre lo que me pedían las señoritas, este… ¿tú lo has hecho alguna vez? - pregunta el chico pelinegro tímidamente.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, Killua pierde el equilibrio y no alcanza a saltar correctamente para llegar a la rama del próximo árbol en su camino, por lo que cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- Killua, ¿estás bien? - pregunta preocupado Gon mientras se apresura hacia su amigo.

\- No te preocupes, no me pasó nada – contesta Killua tocándose el costado derecho con un gesto de dolor.

-Siempre te haces el fuerte, no te creo, levántate la playera para que pueda ver – dice Gon en un tono que claramente significaba que no aceptaría un “no” como respuesta.

Killua, resignado hace lo que su amigo le pidió, revelando un raspón carmesí a la altura de las costillas, Gon examina la zona cuidadosamente y momentos después dice – No es tan grave, pero tenemos que lavar la herida, espera aquí mientras voy a conseguir agua.

El chico peliblanco toma de la mano a su amigo cuanto éste está a punto de irse y mirando al suelo para combatir su vergüenza dice - Gon, espera; nunca he hecho “eso” que te pedían las señoritas, pero creo que si no te sientes cómodo haciéndolo deberías negarte, nadie tiene el derecho de obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres -.

\- ¡Gracias Killua! Creí que era raro negarme, todos dicen que los chicos siempre deben querer hacerlo, me siento mucho mejor sabiendo piensas igual, ahora espera mientras traigo el agua -.

Killua no puede evitar sentirse aliviado al conocer la postura de su amigo, tanto que decide recostarse y cerrar los ojos para descansar. Minutos más tarde, Gon regresa e inmediatamente procede a lavar la herida del chico peliblanco; el contacto directo de la mano de Gon con su piel envía impulsos eléctricos a través del cuerpo de Killua, ocasionando un fuerte estremecimiento - Perdón, Killua ¿te duele mucho? -.

\- No, está bien, no me duele…puedes continuar -. Gon termina de lavar el raspón de Killua e improvisa un vendaje con una larga hoja de árbol. – ¡Listo!, con esto debe ser suficiente, ¿te sientes bien para seguir avanzando Killua? -.

\- Gracias Gon, me siento mucho mejor, debemos apresurarnos para llegar antes de que anochezca -.

El resto del camino transcurre sin mayor problema para los dos amigos, por lo que logran llegar a su destino justo cuando los últimos destellos de luz desaparecen en el horizonte. Los chicos se dirigen entonces hacia la primera cabaña que ven desocupada y al entrar notan que es bastante sencilla; únicamente contiene una mesa con dos sillas, una cocineta, una cama, un armario y un sencillo cuarto de baño.

Gon deja sus cosas en el suelo y corre para lanzarse a la cama, feliz de poder descansar después de un día tan estresante; mientras tanto Killua, aún junto a la puerta le dice - Bueno, iré a buscar una cabaña donde quedarme, que descanses Gon -.

El chico pelinegro se incorpora rápidamente y responde – Noooo Killua, quédate conmigo, será divertido -.

\- Pero…solo hay una cama – responde Killua con sus mejillas ligeramente pintadas de rojo, - ¿no sería un poco incomodo? -.

\- ¿Por qué? Antes dormíamos juntos todo el tiempo - pregunta Gon mientras inclina ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado - Además te he extrañado mucho, anda Killua por favor -. Suplica el pelinegro con una expresión de ternura en su rostro.

Killua avergonzado, cierra la puerta de la cabaña y resignado comenta - Esta bien, pero yo usaré primero el baño, estoy muy sucio y necesito tomar una ducha -.

\- ¡Yeiiiii! – exclama Gon con una amplia sonrisa dibujada, mientras su amigo entra al cuarto de baño.


	5. Noche x Y x Confusión

Después de tomar una refrescante ducha con agua muy caliente, Killua sale del cuarto de baño, aun secándose el cabello, y se sorprende al ver a Gon acomodando sobre la mesa una gran cantidad de comida.

\- Me dio hambre mientras te esperaba y decidí salir a buscar ingredientes para la cena, traje pescado, papas, zanahorias, hongos, manzanas…. Creo que tal vez fue demasiado - comenta el chico de pelo negro mientras batalla tratando de colocar la totalidad de su recolección en la pequeña mesa.

\- Yo también tengo mucha hambre, así que no te preocupes - responde Killua - ahora vete a bañar mientras yo me encargo de preparar la cena -. El peliblanco sabe que su amigo normalmente toma duchas muy largas así que tendrá tiempo suficiente para asar los pescados y preparar una rica ensalada para acompañar.

Justo en el momento en que Killua está dando los toques finales a sus platillos, Gon sale del cuarto de baño y se dirige distraídamente hacia la mesa, vistiendo únicamente una ligera camiseta y unos ajustados boxers con rayas amarillas y azules. El peliblanco levanta la mirada para decirle a su amigo que la cena pronto estaría lista, cuando, al verlo con tan poca ropa, un intenso calor golpea su rostro.

El cuerpo de Gon claramente ya no es el de un niño, la forma en la que la camiseta se ajusta a su torso sugiere unos músculos intensamente trabajados. Killua desliza la mirada lentamente desde el pecho de su amigo, pasando por su estómago, y aún más abajo; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que lo ajustado de su ropa interior deja muy poco a la imaginación, gira rápidamente el rostro con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Huele delicioso Killua, muchas gracias - dice el pelinegro mientras se sienta en una de las sillas, completamente ajeno a la mirada y reacciones del otro chico.

Killua está a punto de decirle a su amigo que no puede andar semidesnudo por la casa como si nada, pero la vergüenza se lo impide; además, no quiere hacer que Gon se sienta incomodo, así que únicamente comenta – Y te aseguro que sabe mejor, vamos come antes de que se enfríe -.

Mientras comen, los chicos mantienen una amistosa charla, lo cual ayuda al joven Zoldyck a distraerse de los pensamientos confusos que invaden su mente - Es cierto Killua, había olvidado preguntarte, ¿Dónde está Alluka? Creí necesario que siempre la estuvieras protegiendo del resto de tu familia -.

Una sombra oscurece los ojos azules del chico peliblanco - Al principio fue muy difícil, teníamos que movernos constantemente para no ser encontrados por mi hermano mayor; supuse que nos dejaría en paz, pero cuando logró entender todas las reglas que controlan el poder de Alluka, se obsesionó con usarla para sus objetivos -.

Al ver la atenta mirada de su amigo, concentrada en comprender todo antes de opinar, Killua continua con su relato - Al final tuve que hablar con mi padre – la sombra en sus ojos se intensifica – necesitaba convencerlo de que Alluka ya no era una amenaza para que accediera a protegerla de Illumi -. El chico suspira profundamente antes de continuar - Pasamos un mes a prueba en la mansión y cuando mi padre confirmó que Alluka ahora no hace peticiones ni concede deseos voluntariamente a nadie más que a mí, accedió a protegerla… a cambio de que volviera a mi trabajo de asesino -.

\- ¡¡¡QUE!!!, pero si tú nunca has… - Killua interrumpe a su amigo antes de que pueda terminar la frase - Sabes bien que haría todo para mantener a Alluka a salvo, le prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nada malo le pasaría; nunca me ha interesado la licencia de cazador, solo estoy aquí porque la necesito para el trabajo -.

Los ojos de Gon se llenan de tristeza - Lo siento, Killua - El comentario de su amigo toma desprevenido al peliblanco - ¿Por qué?, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto -.

\- No estuve contigo cuando me necesitabas, pero al terminar con este examen te ayudaré a resolver las cosas de una vez por todas, lo prometo -. Aunque es consciente de que ni estando juntos podrían enfrentarse a su padre, el corazón de Killua se llena con una mezcla de agradecimiento y cariño ante el comentario de su amigo.

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haya algo que resolver, no te preocupes por eso ahora Gon, ya es tarde, vamos a dormir - Killua nota como su amigo quiere seguir presionando sobre el tema, pero en cambio asiente, se levanta lentamente y se dirige a la cama.

Aliviado, Killua sigue a su amigo, se quita rápidamente el pantalón y se arropa bajo las sábanas junto al otro chico. – Buenas noches Gon -.

\- Buenas noches Killua – responde Gon somnoliento mientras se gira para posarse sobre su costado – Que descanses -.

Killua nota como la respiración de su amigo se hace cada vez más lenta y profunda, señal de que se ha quedado dormido, sin embargo, el chico peliblanco no puede conciliar el sueño, pues su corazón late con fuerza por alguna razón que aún no puede comprender.

Más de una hora pasa, mientras Killua se encuentra recostado sobre su espalda y mirando al techo sin poder relajarse lo suficiente para dormir; frustrado decide cambiar de posición, cuando nota a Gon moverse entre sueños, quedando completamente apoyado sobre el chico de pelo blanco. La respiración de Killua se detiene por un momento al tener la cabeza de Gon ligeramente recargada en su hombro, además, la presión del cuerpo de su amigo contra el propio y el roce sus piernas, le ocasionan una fuerte sensación de presión en la parte baja del estómago.

\- “Genial, ahora definitivamente no podré dormir” – piensa Killua, sin embargo, al sentir el calor emanado por el cuerpo de su amigo lo invade una maravillosa comodidad; y se da cuenta también de que el peso de Gon contra su cuerpo lo reconforta y notar su pausada respiración lo relaja. Enfocándose en estas nuevas sensaciones, el chico de pelo blanco logra por fin conciliar el sueño.


	6. Confrontación x Y Verdad (Parte 1)

Killua despierta cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asoman por el horizonte, Gon aún duerme tranquilamente a su lado, por lo que se levanta de la cama con mucho cuidado, se viste rápidamente y sale de la cabaña. El fresco viento del amanecer agita el blanco cabello del chico mientras se aleja buscando un árbol bajo el cual iniciar su meditación matutina.

En el momento en que Killua encuentra el lugar adecuado para trabajar su Nen y cierra los ojos para intentar concentrarse, un intenso remolino de pensamientos lo invade, alterando el flujo de su energía. De pronto, se encuentra recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior: la reacción de su cuerpo ante el contacto con su amigo, y la paz que brindó a su espíritu dormir junto a él. Estas emociones lo confunden, pues no estaban presentes durante los años de niñez que compartió con Gon; y, además, las considera anormales pues le han inculcado que ese tipo de sentimientos no deben de existir entre dos hombres.

Killua lucha inútilmente por deshacerse de las intensas emociones que le impiden templar su Nen, al cabo de unos momentos, resignado, decide cambiar a un entrenamiento más activo, confiando en que la actividad física lo ayudará a distraerse.

Cuando por fin regresa a la cabaña, encuentra a Gon atareado limpiando el lugar, el chico peliblanco se dispone a ayudar a su amigo y cuando terminan de prepararse, salen juntos con rumbo al sitio donde se llevará a cabo la segunda fase del examen. La corta caminata hacia el lugar transcurre tranquilamente, mientras ambos chicos afinan sus sentidos, preparándose para el reto que les espera.

Al llegar a su destino, observan que algunos aspirantes ya se encuentran allí, formados en una línea frente a una cueva con tres entradas. De pronto, una extraña mujer se acerca a ellos, se presenta como la instructora de la segunda fase del examen y les pide que tomen su lugar en la fila de acuerdo con su número de registro.

Los chicos se despiden, deseándose suerte y proceden a cumplir con las instrucciones de la examinadora. Desde el lugar que le corresponde, Killua ve como poco a poco cada aspirante ingresa a la cueva por alguna de entradas; sin embargo, no todos salen. Por sus expresiones, el chico de pelo blanco intuye que únicamente quienes superan la prueba logran salir de la cueva.

Pasadas un par de horas, le llega el turno a Gon para ingresar, el estómago de Killua se tensa de infundada preocupación por su amigo; ya que más pronto que ningún otro participante, el chico pelinegro sale de la cueva luciendo su acostumbrada sonrisa, y procede a reunirse con el resto de los aprobados.

Con cada aspirante que entra en la caverna, la ansiedad de Killua aumenta exponencialmente, no puede evitar preguntarse qué clase de desafío tendrá que enfrentar. Una parte de él desea que la fila se mueva más rápido para acabar con el asunto lo más pronto posible; mientras que otra lo insta a huir de lo desconocido. La lucha en su interior jamás se refleja en el rostro del ojiazul y, cuando llega el momento camina tranquilamente hacia la oscuridad de la cueva; ya en su interior, continúa caminando varios metros, hasta que un pequeño punto de luz aparece frente a él.

La luz aumenta a su alrededor mientras sigue avanzando, pronto el ruido de agua corriendo llega hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo caminar más velozmente. Al final llega a un amplio recinto en el fondo del cual cae una pequeña cascada. Frente a la caída del agua se encuentra una roca circular rodeada de antorchas, Killua se quita la ropa para nadar hacia el espacio circular y, al llegar a él nota que en su superficie se encuentra gravada la silueta de un hombre meditando.

El chico de pelo blanco se sienta en la fría piedra y cierra los ojos, a continuación, aspira profundamente con el objetivo de equilibrar su respiración; de pronto, la luz de las antorchas se apaga y siente como todo a su alrededor se mueve bruscamente. Ante esto abre rápidamente los ojos y se sorprende al encontrarse en un espacio completamente oscuro y sin rastro de la cascada que anteriormente se encontraba frente a él.

Una voz se hace presente dentro de la cabeza de Killua - En este lugar escucharás tres verdades sobre ti, deberás asimilarlas y aceptarlas para demostrar que tienes el nivel de estabilidad emocional necesario para ser un cazador profesional; de no logarlo tus propias dudas te volverán loco y quedarás atrapado dentro de tu propia mente para siempre -.

Una gota de sudor frio recorre la frente del chico peliblanco y la impenetrable oscuridad comienza a causarle ansiedad, una vez que la voz desaparece, la silueta de su hermana Alluka se materializa de la nada.

\- Hermanito, estás desperdiciando tu tiempo al intentar protegerme, mi destino está sellado desde el momento en que nací -. Las palabras de Alluka causan una gran impresión en Killua, quien con la voz quebrada grita - ¡Eso no es cierto!, prometí mantenerte a salvo porque de verdad te quiero, eres mi hermana y deseo que tengas la mejor vida posible -.

Alluka mira fijamente a su hermano y responde - Este poder me fue concedido a mí, no te corresponde decidir cómo se usa; tu sobreprotección es inútil y dañina para ambos, la única forma en que en realidad podría estar a salvo es valiéndome por mí misma y aprendiendo a dominar mis habilidades. No me estás ayudando con tus acciones, por más bienintencionadas que sean-.

Al terminar esta última frase, Alluka desaparece, dejando a Killua herido y con los ojos llorosos, sin embargo, el chico no tiene tiempo de asimilar las palabras de su hermana, pues al siguiente instante una nueva figura se materializa frente a él.


	7. Confrontación x Y x Verdad (Parte 2)

Killua se encuentra sentado sobre la fría superficie rocosa del recinto donde se lleva a cabo la segunda fase el examen de cazador, las palabras pronunciadas por la manifestación de su hermana aún calan dentro de él, cuando una nueva figura empieza a materializarse ante sus ojos; sus rasgos haciéndose poco a poco más claros. El chico de ojos azules se sorprende al verse a sí mismo aparecer de la nada.

\- No quiero ser un asesino, nunca lo he querido, ¿Por qué me obligas a serlo?, ¿Por qué me fuerzas a encadenar mi vida a la voluntad de la familia? - reprocha la figura recién aparecida, sus ojos reflejan un profundo vacío.

El escuchar esas palabras con su propia voz causa que a Killua se le revuelva el estómago, provocando unas intensas ganas de vomitar - No lo hago por mi… - responde el joven Zoldyck después de un largo periodo de duda - Y no quiero hacerlo, pero es necesario -.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?, ¿Qué pasará con mis sueños, con todo lo que quiero vivir?, ¿Qué me dirás al final, después de haber causado tanto sufrimiento?, Cuando hagas un balance de tu vida, ¿habrá valido la pena sacrificarme a mí y a cientos de personas? -.

Lagrimas empiezan a escapar lentamente de los ojos del chico peliblanco cuando responde - No… no se si valdrá la pena, pero prefiero sacrificarme a mi antes que a Alluka, prometí que la mantendría a salvo -.

\- Sabes bien que no puedes garantizar su seguridad, ya lo escuchaste de sus propios labios, ella es la única que debe decidir cuándo y cómo utiliza su poder; esa fuerza es demasiado poderosa para que los miembros de la familia puedan dañarla, y demasiado salvaje para que puedas controlarla por siempre; dale las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir, pero por favor no me sacrifiques -. Una vez terminada esta frase, la aparición comienza a desvanecerse lentamente.

\- Espera - suplica Killua - por favor no te vayas, necesito que me ayudes - la extraña figura no responde, simplemente observa al chico peliblanco con sus ojos vacíos mientras continúa desvaneciéndose.

Killua se dispone a levantarse para tratar de alcanzar a la aparición antes de que desaparezca, cuando un intenso destello de luz lo deslumbra, deteniendo sus movimientos; cuando abre los ojos nuevamente, Gon se encuentra frente a él. - Hola Killua – saluda el chico pelinegro con una ampla sonrisa.

La manifestación de su amigo se acerca a Killua y limpia tiernamente las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas - Estas muy triste ¿verdad?, no te preocupes yo te ayudaré en las difíciles decisiones que te esperan -.

Confundido, Killua no sabe que contestar, la aparición de su amigo parece mucho más real que las anteriores, e incluso le hace dudar si es el verdadero Gon quien se encuentra frente a él.

Al ver que el chico ojiazul no contesta, Gon continúa hablando - Si estoy contigo todo será más fácil, porque me quieres ¿cierto? -.

\- Eres mi amigo así que claro que te… -. Killua es interrumpido por la figura que pretende ser Gon, antes de que pueda terminar su frase – No me refiero a eso, claro que somos amigos, pero tus sentimientos ahora son muy intensos, sé que te gusto y que quisieras que fuéramos algo más -.

\- No, yo no soy así, estas confundiendo las cosas – dice Killua tartamudeando un poco y con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar tus sentimientos?, ya no es necesario que los ocultes – la aparición de Gon acerca su rostro al del otro chico causando que este retroceda un poco - dime que no disfrutaste dormir junto a mi anoche, que el calor de mi cuerpo no te dio tranquilidad, que no tiemblas cuando me acerco a ti… dime que no me quieres besar -. Un impulso domina a Killua mientras la figura de su amigo se acerca aún más a su rostro y se inclina hacia adelante para besarlo, sin embargo, cuando sus labios están a punto de tocarse, la manifestación de Gon desaparece.

Killua se queda solo en la oscuridad y no puede evitar ponerse a llorar, después de varios minutos sollozando, un sentimiento de resolución nace dentro de él y grita - No seré más un asesino, confrontaré a mi padre y le diré que esa vida no es para mí, sé que habrán consecuencias pero trataré de ayudar a Alluka a mantenerse a salvo; no involucraré a Gon en mis problemas, es cierto que me gusta, pero no quiero hacer nada al respecto, lo alejaré de mí y nunca volveré a verlo.

En cuanto Killua termina de hablar, una fuerte sacudida estremece el suelo obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a la superficie rocosa, de pronto, el sonido de la cascada y la luz de las antorchas vuelven a inundar el lugar. El chico peliblanco se levanta y observa como la espuma generada por la cascada forma la palabra “aprobado”, al ver esto se apresura a salir de la cueva mientras se limpia las lágrimas del rostro.

Ya afuera, el chico ojiazul se dirige hacia el resto de los cazadores aprobados y rápidamente identifica a Gon, quien lo saluda y le hace un gesto para pedirle que se reúna con él; Killua devuelve el saludo, pero pasa a su amigo de largo, ubicándose lo más lejos posible del pelinegro.

Gon mira a Killua confundido y se dispone a ir hacia él para preguntarle si todo está bien, cuando la examinadora del examen aparece – felicidades a todos los aprobados, la siguiente fase del examen se llevará a cabo dentro de una semana en el último piso del coliseo del cielo, evidentemente esto significa que tendrán que pelear entre ustedes, así que prepárense.


	8. Decisión x Y x Herida

Ante la explicación de la forma en que se llevará a cabo la tercera fase del examen de cazador, Killua aprieta los puños; sabía que era altamente probable que tuviera que luchar contra sus compañeros en algún momento, sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la primera vez que participó en una prueba de esta naturaleza lo pone nervioso.

\- Ya no estoy bajo el dominio de Illumi, no hay ninguna razón por la cual pueda perder el control, tranquilo, el incidente con Bodoro no se va a repetir. - El chico ojiazul esta absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando Gon llega junto a él.

\- Killua, ¿estás bien?, te ves un poco extraño desde que saliste de la cueva, ¿te pasó algo malo? – pregunta el pelinegro buscando los ojos de su amigo con la mirada.

\- N… no, estoy bien, no me pasa nada. – contesta Killua bruscamente, dando un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa y mirando hacia el piso para evitar tener contacto con los ojos de Gon.

Gon se extraña ante la actitud de su amigo, pero decide no presionarlo; sabe que para Killua es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, así que únicamente permanecerá junto a él, como siempre lo ha hecho, en caso de que necesite ayuda.

\- Faltan varios días antes de que tengamos que estar en el coliseo del cielo, podemos usarlos para entrenar juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te gustaría Killua? - .

\- No, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, te veré en el coliseo el día del examen - el chico peliblanco mantiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, temiendo que ver el rostro sonriente de Gon rompa su resolución de alejarse de él.

El chico pelinegro ladea ligeramente la cabeza y parpadea varias veces antes de seguir con la conversación. – Perdón Killua no quise molestarte, está bien…entiendo, pero al menos comamos algo juntos antes de que te vayas -.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero!, que ¿no entiendes? – espeta Killua – No me estés molestando -. Tras terminar la frase, activa su “Velocidad de Dios” y se aleja rápidamente del lugar.

Las palabras de Killua golpean a Gon como si fueran un puño, su amigo nunca lo había tratado así, es claro que algo malo le pasa y desea con fuerza seguirlo, pero sabe bien que le es imposible igualar su velocidad. Tendrá que esperar hasta el día de la siguiente prueba para tratar de hablar con él.

Killua continúa alejándose a máxima velocidad, hablarle así a Gon es una de las cosas más difíciles que haya tenido que hacer, pero era necesario. Aunque ya no tiene sentido mantener su licencia de cazador, aún no sabe cómo enfrentarse a su padre ni cómo ayudar a Alluka a permanecer segura; por lo que decide continuar con el examen y dirigirse ese mismo día hacia la ciudad donde se encuentra ubicado el coliseo del cielo. Utilizará los días antes de la siguiente prueba para arrancar de su corazón los sentimientos que tiene hacia Gon, no debería ser demasiado difícil, pues su familia lo ha entrenado para eliminar emociones durante toda su vida.

El viaje hacia el país donde se encuentra el coliseo del cielo no es demasiado largo, por lo que, a la noche siguiente, Killua arriba a la ciudad y reserva una habitación en un hotel en la periferia, con la idea de encerrarse en ella durante tres días para endurecer su corazón. Una vez en su cuarto, el joven ojiazul cierra todas las cortinas y apaga las luces para quedarse completamente a oscuras, a continuación, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y comienza su sombrío ritual.

Por su parte, Gon, también toma la decisión de dirigirse al lugar de la siguiente fase del examen lo más pronto posible, pues tiene la sensación de que Killua se encuentra allí e intuye que algo malo le ocurre. Al llegar a la ciudad trata de comunicarse con su amigo por mensajes y teléfono, sin recibir respuesta, por lo que decide buscarlo en los parques, hoteles y sitios cercanos al coliseo, sin embargo, no logra encontrar rastro del chico peliblanco.

La noche previa a la tercera fase del examen de cazador, Killua, aún en su habitación, con el torso y los brazos cubiertos de cortes autoinfligidos, escucha de su celular la notificación de un nuevo correo electrónico; exhausto y frustrado por no poder enterrar los sentimientos que siente por el chico pelinegro, se incorpora y revisa el mensaje recibido, una expresión de terror puro aparece en su rostro al leer: “Su rival para el combate del día de mañana será Gon Freecss”.

Killua, aún impactado por la noticia, se sobresalta todavía más al escuchar como una de las ventanas de su habitación es abierta y al girarse ve a Gon empapado mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta el ojiazul tratando de cargar su voz y su expresión del mayor desprecio posible.

Al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encuentra su amigo, los ojos de Gon se llenan de lágrimas. - Perdón Killua, pero tenía que verte, habla conmigo por favor, no importa lo que te haya pasado, trataré de ayudarte, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo. -

Las palabras “mejor amigo” resuenan en la mente de Killua haciéndolo perder el control - ¡Ya no quiero ser tu amigo!, ¿no lo entiendes?, vete y déjame en paz, no quiero volver a verte. – Grita el chico peliblanco mientras se planta frente a Gon y le propina un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo lanza contra la pared.

Gon levanta lentamente el rostro, lágrimas corren por su rostro y sangre por sus labios, mira al otro chico durante unos segundos y sale de la habitación por la misma ventana por donde había entrado. Killua se desploma sobre sus rodillas, la expresión de dolor que le dirigió el chico de pelo negro lo hiere profundamente y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.


	9. Combate x Y x Resignación

Killua, aún afectado por el incidente con Gon, se encuentra sentado en el suelo de su habitación, abraza con fuerza sus rodillas mientras se pregunta porque le es tan difícil tratar de alejar al otro chico. - Es lo mejor para ambos, ¿cierto? - reflexiona el ojiazul al recordar a su amigo con el rostro salpicado de sangre y lágrimas. - No quiero herir a Gon, pero no encuentro otra forma de lidiar con esto. - De pronto, de entre las densas nubes de confusión que dominan su mente surge un pensamiento “La única forma de terminar con este dolor es diciéndole lo que en realidad siento por él”.

El chico peliblanco se ríe sarcásticamente ante esta nueva idea. - ¿Qué diría Gon si le confieso que me gusta?, no, prefiero soportar su odio antes que ser rechazado. - Killua parece haber desechado la idea, sin embargo, la semilla de la duda ha sido plantada muy dentro de él y poco a poco el deseo de contarle la verdad al otro chico se empieza a manifestar.

Al haber perdido varios días tratando de enterrar sus sentimientos, y como no ha logrado planear la forma en la que se enfrentará a su padre para liberar a Alluka, Killua aún pretende continuar con el examen, por lo que opta por irse a dormir, ya que el cansancio tanto físico como emocional se empieza a apoderar de él.

Unos minutos antes de la hora establecida para el inicio de la prueba, Killua llega al último piso del coliseo del cielo, se mueve oculto en las sombras para evitar ser detectado, y elige un lugar apartado en la habitación para esperar. Inconscientemente busca a Gon, no tardando mucho en encontrarlo; el chico pelinegro se encuentra justo al lado de la plataforma que servirá como escenario para los combates a realizarse. El ojiazul observa como Gon, con un ojo completamente morado, responde a quienes le preguntan sobre la causa de su lesión poniendo el brazo derecho detrás de la cabeza y diciendo - Me caí en la ducha, soy un poco torpe -.

Exactamente a las 10:30 de la mañana aparece el examinador de la prueba, se trata de un hombre alto y corpulento, quien con su grave voz atrae rápidamente la atención de todos los participantes. - ¡Escuchen bien!, ahora iniciaremos los combates, recuerden que no son peleas a muerte, se estará evaluando sus habilidades, por lo que el ganar no asegura que estén aprobados ni el perder significa necesariamente que sean reprobados. - Dicho esto, el examinador anuncia a los primeros combatientes y baja de la plataforma para permitir que inicie la contienda.

Killua observa desde las sombras como se desenvuelve cada uno de los combates, y cuando le llega su turno, los vellos de los brazos se le erizan al ver a Gon subir la plataforma. De pronto no quiere hacerlo, no desea luchar contra su amigo, sin embargo, se rebela contra ese pensamiento y con un ágil salto se planta frente al chico pelinegro.

Aun después de que el instructor de la señal de inicio, Gon observa fijamente a Killua con el ceño fruncido, sin dar ninguna señal de querer iniciar el combate, pasados unos cuantos segundos, el chico pelinegro pregunta: - ¿De verdad es así como quieres hacer las cosas Killua? - El ojiazul responde envolviendo su cuerpo en el manto eléctrico que le proporciona su “Velocidad de Dios”.

Al ver esto, los ojos de Gon se oscurecen y se lanza hacia Killua atacándolo con una ráfaga de golpes, sin embargo, el chico peliblanco logra esquivar cada uno de ellos y saltar hacia atrás para poner cierta distancia con su contrincante. Lágrimas recorren el rostro de Gon mientras adopta una posición ofensiva y exclama - ¡Piedra, papel...PAPEL! - Una poderosa bola de energía es emitida desde la mano derecha del pelinegro, la cual obliga a Killua a saltar y girar hacia la derecha para evadirla; Gon aprovecha mientras su rival se encuentra en el aire para saltar hacia él y lanzar una patada dirigida a su rostro, el otro chico alcanza a reaccionar y logra bloquear el ataque con los antebrazos cruzados, pero aun así la fuerza del impacto lo manda a volar varios metros.

Killua trata de incorporarse lo más rápido posible cuando siente la energía de Gon incrementarse exponencialmente junto a él, y cuando por fin consigue ponerse en pie escucha - ¡Piedra, papel…PIEDRA! - en este momento, el chico ojiazul expande al máximo el aura eléctrica que lo rodea y bloquea con el brazo izquierdo el golpe del pelinegro fracturándoselo al instante; al mismo tiempo y con el otro brazo lanza una fuerte descarga eléctrica, la cual golpea a Gon en el centro del pecho y lo lanza por los aires.

Gon se levanta lentamente, es evidente que ha utilizado la mayor parte de su energía en los ataques anteriores por lo que no resistirá mucho más en el combate, Killua aparece frente a él y cuando parece que dará el golpe final, sorpresivamente desactiva su “Velocidad de Dios” - No puedo hacerlo, lo siento Gon, de verdad perdóname por todo. - Dicho esto, el chico peliblanco se da la vuelta y sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Mientras camina rápidamente por el pasillo que lleva al elevador, esforzándose por contener el llanto, el chico de ojos azules siente como unos brazos le rodean el cuello y nota el cuerpo de alguien chocando con su espalda. - Killua, por favor dime que te pasa, tú no eres así y me duele verte en este estado - dice sutilmente Gon mientras abraza por la espalda al chico peliblanco.

Una extraña sensación invade a Killua, ya no le importa lo que piensen de él, no quiere seguir sufriendo ni llorando, está harto de huir, por lo que contesta - Gon, de verdad me siento muy mal por cómo te he tratado estos últimos días, estaba tratando de alejarte porque no quería aceptar el hecho de que me gustas, me gustas mucho y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…lo siento -.

Killua siente como repentinamente la presión del abrazo de Gon desaparece y escucha los pasos del chico alejándose rápidamente, ante esto el ojiazul esboza una triste sonrisa y continua su camino hacia el elevador.


	10. Confesión x Y x Sentimientos

De vuelta en su cuarto de hotel, Killua se encuentra ordenando y preparando todo para irse, cuando recibe una llamada por parte de la Asociación de Cazadores. El representante de la asociación le informa de su descalificación por abandonar el lugar del examen mientras éste aún se encontraba en desarrollo; lo cual cataloga como una “verdadera pena”, pues el desempeño mostrado por el chico ojiazul durante su combate prácticamente le garantizaba avanzar a la fase final de la examinación.

Al escuchar esto, Killua responde con un seco “entendido” y cuando se encuentra a punto de colgar el teléfono, su interlocutor menciona que de acuerdo con las nuevas políticas de la asociación y a las circunstancias de su descalificación, se le impondrá una sanción de cinco años dentro de los cuales no podrá volver a tomar el examen de cazador; por lo que su licencia será suspendida durante dicho periodo.

Killua ya no tiene ningún interés en ser cazador, está decidido a enfrentar la situación familiar en la que se encuentra a su manera, por lo que agradece la notificación al representante de la asociación y termina la llamada para seguir preparándose para su viaje de regreso a casa.

De pronto, y por el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, Gon entra en la habitación y tímidamente dice - Perdón por irme de esa forma Killua, me asusté y reaccioné muy mal, no es mi intención hacerte sentir más triste. -

\- No te preocupes Gon, no estoy triste, en realidad me siento mucho mejor, necesitaba que supieras lo que siento por ti, pero no espero que tu sientas lo mismo, ahora por fin puedo pensar claramente y se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer. -

\- Pero es que… - el rostro del chico pelinegro se torna de un intenso color rojo, lo cual es inusual en él. - Creo que tú también me gustas, nunca lo había pensado, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que te quiero más que como a un amigo.

El corazón de Killua comienza a latir rápidamente y tartamudeando responde - dddd de… ¿de verdad? - De forma inconsciente, el ojiazul se acerca a Gon, mientras éste, asiente lentamente. En ese momento, algo estalla dentro de Killua, animándolo a acercarse aún más a su amigo, los labios de Gon tiemblan ligeramente ante la proximidad del rostro del otro chico; al ver esto, el ojiazul no puede resistir más y besa tímidamente al pelinegro.

Ante esto, Gon responde pasando lo brazos alrededor del cuello de Killua, mientras abre un poco la boca para aceptar el beso del peliblanco, pronto la timidez desaparece y los chicos empiezan a besarse más intensamente, sus cuerpos presionando uno contra el otro.

Después de varios minutos, el beso por fin se rompe y Gon se separa de Killua para tomar aire y decir - El día de mañana es la última fase del examen, por lo que tenemos el resto del día libre, quiero estar contigo Killua, pasemos tiempo juntos, podemos ir al parque o a comer, de verdad, lo que quieras, ¡vamos! - Gon se dirige a la puerta cuando nota que el otro chico no lo está siguiendo, por lo que voltea y ve a Killua sonrojado, con las manos cruzadas sobre su entrepierna.

\- ¿Que pasa Killua?, ¿no quieres ir? - pregunta Gon ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

\- No…no es eso, es solo que tengo que terminar de guardar mis cosas, espera - Killua da rápidamente la espalda a Gon para esconder el efecto que causo en su cuerpo el beso que compartieron.

Una vez que Killua termina de prepararse, los chicos deciden ir a comprar un helado y disfrutarlo en el parque, sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. - Oye Killua, ¿Por qué sacaste toda tu ropa del hotel?, aún nos queda un día más en este lugar, ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? -

\- Gon… me descalificaron del examen por abandonar el lugar antes de que terminara la prueba - al ver los ojos de consternación del pelinegro continua. - No te preocupes, sabes bien que esto no es lo que quería para mí, he decidido enfrentar a mi padre y tratar de ayudar a Alluka-.

El rostro de Gon se ilumina con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Que bien Killua!, y como te prometí, yo te ayudaré a lograrlo. Solo espérame un día, mañana en cuanto termine la última fase del examen y obtenga mi licencia, iré contigo. - Killua asiente con un gesto de felicidad, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan bien.

Varias horas habían pasado desde la puesta del sol, cuando los chicos deciden irse a dormir, ya que Killua no tiene donde quedarse, Gon lo invita a ir con él a su cuarto de hotel. Al llegar a la habitación, el cuerpo del ojiazul comienza a temblar, sabe bien lo que desea, pero no presionará a Gon para hacerlo, si no está listo.

Killua no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al ver que Gon, después de asearse, inmediatamente destiende la cama y se mete en ella, claramente no está pensando lo mismo que él, por lo que decide también irse a dormir; se recuesta junto al chico de pelo negro y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

\- Buenas noches Gon. -

\- Buenas noches Killua, que descanses. - los dos chicos se quedan dormidos casi de inmediato, abrazados cariñosamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sueño de Killua no es perturbado por ansiedades, preocupaciones ni temores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambié la tag de Teen a Mature porque al volver a leer este capítulo me di cuenta de que había algunas cosas un poco...inapropiadas xD. Además decidí no reescribir el último capítulo y pues no quiero spoilear pero habrá un poco de calor jejeje


	11. Victoria x Y x Nuevo Viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno...este es el final XD  
> Antes que nada muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado 0_0  
> Originalmente tenía planeado cambiar completamente este capítulo porque no me parece que encaje bien con el tono general del fic y también porque honestamente me da un poco de vergüenza 0////0; pero al parecer soy demasiado flojo para revisar y reescribir así que....bueno es lo que hay :v.  
> Las etiquetas fueron cambiadas desde el capítulo anterior peroooo aún así: ADVERTENCIA contenido explicito a continuación jejeje leer bajo su propio riesgo (no me hago responsable por narices sangrantes ni nada por el estilo)

Killua es despertado por un fuerte sonido en la habitación, se incorpora frotándose el ojo derecho y ve a Gon tirado en el piso, con un calcetín en la cabeza y el otro medio puesto en uno de sus pies.

\- Perdón Killua, no quería despertarte, intenté no hacer mucho ruido, pero vestirse en la oscuridad no es tan fácil - comenta Gon mientras por fin logra ponerse correctamente los calcetines.

\- Eres un torpe - contesta el chico ojiazul burlándose de Gon. - No te preocupes, de todas formas, ya dormí demasiado. - No es común que el peliblanco pase tantas horas durmiendo, y mucho menos que no haya notado cuando el otro chico se levantó de la cama, pues sus instintos lo ponen en estado de alerta ante cualquier cambio en su entorno; esto desconcierta un poco a Killua, sin embargo, lo atribuye al agotamiento mental y emocional que había sufrido en los últimos días.

\- Es una pena que no puedas acompañarme a la fase final del examen - dice Gon mientras infla las mejillas - espérame aquí y cuando vuelva podemos celebrar antes de partir hacia la montaña Kukuroo. - Killua asiente, aún le preocupa enfrentarse a su padre, pero tener a Gon a su lado le da la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

Aún sentado en la cama, Killua observa divertido como Gon termina de preparase para salir. - Bueno, ¡ya me voy!, deséame suerte - el pelinegro se despide del otro chico con un dulce beso en la mejilla y guiñando el ojo se apresura hacia el lugar de la última prueba para refrendar su licencia de cazador.

Sabiendo que Gon tardará varias horas en regresar, Killua aprovecha para darse una larga ducha y, cuando el servicio de limpieza del hotel llega a la habitación, decide ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, buscar algo de comer y comprar flores y chocolates para Gon, pues está seguro de que aprobará el examen sin problemas.

Unas cinco horas después de que Gon partiera, Killua se encuentra nuevamente en el hotel, mirando distraídamente la televisión, mientras espera a que el otro chico regrese. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, y el pelinegro entra corriendo y gritando. - ¡Lo logre Killua!, ¡mi licencia de cazador ha sido confirmada! -

\- Sabia que lo lograrías fácilmente - el ojiazul se acerca a Gon y le entrega los regalos que compró para él. - Toma, te traje esto, son un obsequio por haber pasado el examen. -

\- Muchas gracias Killua, ¡son mis chocolates favoritos! - Gon deja sobre la mesa los presentes recibidos del peliblanco y se arroja a él para abrazarlo en gesto de agradecimiento. Killua recibe a Gon entre sus brazos y busca su boca para besarlo.

La excitación se hace presente en el cuerpo de Killua al comenzar a besar a Gon más intensamente, por lo que separa un poco la cadera para que el otro chico no pueda notarlo, sin embargo, el pelinegro elimina la distancia entre ellos presionando su cuerpo contra el del ojiazul, y en ese momento Killua nota que Gon está tan excitado como él.

Killua separa los labios de la boca de Gon y comienza a besarlo en el cuello mientras baja sus manos recorriéndole la espalda hasta posarlas en su cadera, después le levanta la playera y se la saca; ahora, los labios de Killua se posan sobre el pecho de Gon, besando cada centímetro de piel desde su pecho hasta la zona debajo del ombligo.

El chico pelinegro se sobresalta un poco cuando Killua comienza a desabotonar sus shorts, pero no lo detiene, por lo que el otro chico, en un rápido movimiento termina por bajárselos con todo y ropa interior, el ojiazul sonríe pícaramente al dejar al descubierto el miembro de Gon, duro como una piedra y procede a pasar la lengua de forma traviesa por toda su longitud, para terminar, introduciéndolo completamente en la boca.

Después de unos minutos de dar placer oral al otro chico, Killua se pone de pie para quitarse la camiseta, entonces Gon aprovecha para sobar con la mano la entrepierna del chico ojiazul. - Lo tienes muy grande Killua, no sé si me entre todo en la boca. -.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes. - Contesta el peliblanco mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras termina de quitarse el resto de la ropa. Gon se arrodilla frente a él y comienza a trabajar con la boca el miembro del otro chico, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para abarcarlo todo.

\- Lo haces muy bien Gon - dice Killua pasado un rato. - Pero quiero probar algo más - El chico ojiazul pide al pelinegro que se levante y lo empuja suavemente, causando que quede recostado sobre su espalda en el borde de la cama, entonces se acerca y coloca las piernas de Gon sobre sus hombros.

\- Tratare de no te duela - Gon asiente mientras lentamente Killua comienza a penetrarlo, primero lo hace lentamente para que el cuerpo del otro chico se acostumbre, y poco a poco comienza a embestir más rápido y más profundo, causando gemidos ahogados en Gon.

Una vez que el chico pelinegro está complemente relajado y claramente disfrutando, Killua rodea su cuerpo de una ligera aura de nen y comienza a mover su cadera aún más rápidamente, los pulsos eléctricos causados por la energía de Killua elevan mucho la estimulación recibida por ambos chicos.

\- Ah, Killua, ya no puedo más, voy a acabar - dice Gon entre gemidos. - varios chorros de semen salpican el pecho y el abdomen del chico pelinegro.

\- Creo… que igual yo - contesta Killua resoplando, entonces embiste una vez más y se viene dentro del otro chico.

Jadeando, el chico peliblanco se recuesta junto a Gon y le acaricia dulcemente el rostro, el chico de pelo negro le dedica una picara sonrisa mientras dice: - Ahora me toca a mí, Killua-

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?, no sabia que fueras un chico tan caliente Gon - el pelinegro responde situándose frente al ojiazul y abriendo sus piernas con fuerza; Killua normalmente prefiere tener el control, pero ver a Gon en ese rol dominante lo excita mucho.

Gon comienza introduciendo un dedo dentro de Killua para no hacerle daño, después utiliza un segundo y tercer dedo con el objetivo de acostumbrarlo, hecho esto, penetra al otro chico con una embestida salvaje que provoca un fuerte grito de placer en el peliblanco.

\- Te gusta rudo, ¿verdad? - dice Killua entre gemidos. Gon responde con una mirada lujuriosa y continua con sus fuertes movimientos de cadera.

\- Me excita muchísimo estar dentro de ti, Killua - Gon se rodea de una potente aura Nen, lo cual incrementa ampliamente la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas.

\- Gon…ahhhh…si sigues así…no voy a aguantar mucho - Killua apenas puede hablar ante los espasmos de placer que le recorren el cuerpo. Poco tiempo después los gemidos se incrementan mientras ambos chicos llegan al clímax al mismo tiempo. Exhausto, Gon se recuesta sobre Killua, ninguno de los chicos tiene fuerzas para decir o hacer nada más, por lo que se quedan así, uno sobre el otro hasta que se quedan dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Killua y Gon se encuentran mirando el horizonte sobre uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, listos para emprender una nueva aventura.

\- Muchas gracias por venir conmigo Gon, no se si podría enfrentarme a mi padre solo… de verdad te quiero. -

\- Me hace muy feliz que por fin puedas expresar tus sentimientos sin vergüenza Killua, yo también te quiero y siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte, lo prometo. -

Gon toma la mano de Killua, y así, comienzan su viaje hacia la mansión Zoldyck, donde, aunque seguramente les esperan peligros y dificultades, juntos buscarán la forma de salir adelante, como siempre lo han hecho.

FIN.


End file.
